


Ordinary

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is anything they were not, it was ordinary. MasterxMoriarty. Drabble-esque. Prompt fic. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

To any passer by, they would have seemed remarkably mundane. Ordinary. No one would have taken any notice. They looked perfectly common, which was ridiculous, because if there was anything they were not, it was _common._  
Yet they were sitting on a park bench, sharing, smiling, almost like a pair of teenagers. The very thought was revolting to atleast one of the two men. The Timelord doubted if any of the passing pedestrians could imagine the importance of his and his companion's thoughts. He pondered and smirked. Little lives, little brains. His smile reflected his intents.  
He passed the apple.

**Author's Note:**

> I do write one of these everyday, but I can't always post them. Sorry... Please review! :)


End file.
